


A Blemish of Ink

by moxyphinx



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluffy fic, Gelphie, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxyphinx/pseuds/moxyphinx
Summary: The girls get distracted from their homework.
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland, Elphaba Thropp/Glinda Upland, Elphaba/Glinda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	A Blemish of Ink

Galinda fought to remain focused on her history homework. Her pen twitched irritably across the page, leaving an ugly blot of blue ink on her previously perfect paper. 

She cursed under her breath, causing her recondite roommate to jerk her head up from her work, one impeccable black brow raised in surprise. Galinda hastily waved her off and pretended to be preoccupied in her scribbles. Elphaba sighed and returned to her paper.

She found the formation and leadership of Shiz University to be an incredibly mundane topic, but it was an essay required by all first-year students. Madame Morrible herself had decreed the importance of discovering the details of the school by scouring the various buildings on the campus. She claimed it would be a “learning experience”, one that would “promote peer bonding” and “broaden their horizons”. 

That had not been the case for Galinda. Her positively peculiar roommate rarely left their shared room, instead opting to bury her emerald nose into some disastrously drab books borrowed from the library.

Galinda glanced up from her recently ruined paper and stole a peek over to the desk in the corner over which Elphaba was hunched, pen flying furiously across the page. Those books must have been quite useful. When she finally took a pause to skim over her work, Galinda quickly averted her eyes and focused on her own ink-smeared page. She sighed and reluctantly tore a new page from her pad of pale pink paper. She had only just begun to work again when she took another glance in Elphaba’s direction. Her verdant roommate had resumed her rapid writing, her elegant penmanship evident by the neatness of the script. 

She stopped suddenly with a sharp intake of breath, her fingers tightening around her writing instrument.

Now it was Galinda’s turn to raise an elegant eyebrow in bewilderment. Elphaba met her gaze, evidence of her faux pas flushing her face. 

“I- I made a mistake,” she answered Galinda’s implied question.

The concern on Galinda’s face dissolved and she sighed in solace, relieved that the problem wasn’t pressing. 

“I was almost finished, too!” Elphaba was dismayed, a hint of anger beginning to creep into her voice. 

“It’s okay, Elphie. I missed up too— look!” She thrust forward her partially completed paper in attempt to reassure her roommate.

Elphaba frowned at the ink smudge on Galinda’s essay. The blot was obscuring the stylish scrivenery, perfected by years of education by her private tutors. One thing, however, was perfectly clear. The peculiar premise rested at the top of her paper, where the elegant name “Galinda Upland” should have been printed. On the line where her name should have been, was Galinda’s first name followed by “Thropp”. Elphaba’s name. 

Elphaba felt her verdigris darken in discomfiture. She looked down quickly to hide her fluster.

“Galinda?” she asked hesitantly.

“Yes, dear?”

“Why does your paper say “Galinda Thropp”?”

Now it was Galinda’s turn to blush in embarrassment. She quickly removed her assignment from Elphaba’s view, desperately trying to think of an excuse.

“My... uh, pen slipped,” she stammered. 

Elphaba raised a black brow in skepticism. “Sure. Your perfect penmanship was suddenly obstructed by a ‘slip’ causing you to write my last name on your paper.” The green girl smirked, a hint of mischief edging her voice. “Was that your intention, Miss Upland?”

“I, well... Not exactly... But—“

Elphaba cut her off. “Or should I call you Miss Galinda Thropp?” A smile crept onto her face as Galinda’s blush became more evident.

“I... well, the truth is... I’ve become quite smitten with you, Miss Elphaba.” Galinda managed to get out.

“With me?” Elphaba laughed. “You, Galinda Upland of the Upperuplands have fallen for the Shiz University artichoke? You have _got_ to be joking.”

Galinda’s tone was tentative. “Well, I would like to inform you that I do not find fancying you a joke. I have come to admire you ardently.”

Elphaba put down her pen, her history paper forgotten. She met Galinda’s serious stare with one of her own, trying to see behind the façade of frills the blonde girl had in place. Crossing her arms, Galinda didn’t budge.

“You’re being serious.” Elphaba whispered, cognizance clouding her gaze. She dropped her hands to her lap and busied herself with fidgeting fingers.

“I always knew I wasn’t quite the same as all the other girls when it came to boys. Truth be told, I can’t seem to envision ever having a life with one. I know my parents wouldn’t approve of me being with a woman, but I’ve always felt my destiny was to defy societal biases.”

“My father already considers me a disappointment, so I really can’t get much worse, can I?”

“Well, I suppose not. But, to answer your question, yes, I’m absolutely serious. I find you quite attractive. And I’m certain there is a sweet soul beneath all the green,” Galinda stated matter-of-factly.

After what seemed like an eternity, Elphaba looked up and met Galinda’s gaze. “I don’t know how to be loved,” she whispered, her articulation almost inaudible.

Galinda pressed a palm to her cheek, sighing softly. “Then let me show you.”

Elphaba nodded in affirmation, swallowing the bundle of nerves that had gathered at the back of her throat. Was this really happening?

She felt Galinda’s thumb graze her jaw as their lips met. Their first kiss was a mere brush of uncertainty, lasting not nearly long enough for Elphaba’s liking. As Galinda gently pulled away, she saw tears brimming in the blonde’s eyes. 

“Galinda, why are you-“

Her inquiry was interrupted by Galinda pressing their lips together again, this time with complete certainty, almost blistering in intensity. Elphaba’s dark lips beneath her own were warm and chapped and sensitive to the touch. Elphaba let out a small gasp as Galinda pulled her closer.

When the two finally split, Galinda let out a sigh. “Oh, Elphie, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

Elphaba said nothing, allowing herself to relive the past few moments she had spent being kissed to within an inch of her soul. She smiled softly, acknowledging Galinda’s previous statement.

“My, that smile is rare, but I’m so thankful I’m the one who gets to see it.”

This only made her grin grow greater.

**Author's Note:**

> if you noticed what I did throughout this story.... I apologize, but I hope you found it funny :)


End file.
